


Turning Tables

by OhioExPat



Series: Fire And Rain [6]
Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Homophobia, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhioExPat/pseuds/OhioExPat
Summary: Even as Blair and Jo look forward to the birth of their first child, other forces continue to try and pull them apart at the seems in a scandal that goes far beyond simply the relationship between the two women.However, unbeknownst to everyone, especially Jo and Blair, an unlikely ally is pulling strings that might unravel the plan against the two women.
Relationships: Jo Polniaczek/Blair Warner
Series: Fire And Rain [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152476
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 6 of my Series, Facts Of Life: Fire and Rain
> 
> As has become the norm with this series, I do have a Soundtrack that goes with. Please enjoy the updates of this story, and the music that goes with it. And, as always, I appreciate your feedback!
> 
> https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCBF0ydO8AFLRjdFfbtGZQXDQLYXRS3ok

I

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for faith-departed  
And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud_

_It's my life  
It's now or never  
But I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive_

_My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
It's my life_

_Yeah, this is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina, who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky, got to make your own breaks_

_It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive_

_It's My Life, Bon Jovi_

**Blair Warner and Jo Polniaczek sat** in stunned silence as Dennis Levine, the Vice-President of Corporate Security at the Warner International Corporation laid out all the information that he had been sent: the dossier on Jo, the video and audio from inside their home; and, most damning, the photos of the two women in a supposedly empty field, making love on a blanket.

“The import of this is unmistakable, especially since it was sent to me. It could have been sent to the police, or to you directly, but whoever sent this knows that this is a direct threat to the corporation, as well as you.”

“Jesus”, Jo said for about the sixth time. “To think someone was eyeballing you 24/7...I feel so violated. Blair and I did nothing wrong.”

“No, you didn't, but this isn't about right or wrong, Jo. It's about PR and optics. Someone is obviously going to try and use this information to put pressure on the corporation at the Shareholder's meeting in two weeks, most likely to force Blair out, and force her to give up her controlling interest.”

Blair had just stared at the information. This was beyond her worst nightmare of what they had been thinking. Someone, maybe her Mother, questioning her judgment and relationship with another woman, in a society that still didn't fully accept that, was one thing. This? This was meant to humiliate both of them, and drive a wedge between them.

Finally, her stomach could take no more. “Dennis, excuse me for a moment.” She hurriedly got up and raced to the bathroom in the office, Dennis looking at Jo. He knew they'd be upset, but Blair had been exposed to such a world of deceit. He didn't understand her reaction.

“Uh, Mr. Levine, lemme make sure Blair is OK. We'll be right back.” She double-timed it to the restroom as well.

Blair was retching something awful, more than normal, Jo grabbing some paper towels and wetting them, then going to Blair, and holding her hair back.

“Oh, Joey”, Blair gasped, “whoever is behind this...this is despicable.” She threw up again.

“I know, baby”, Jo said sympathetically. “This isn't what I ever expected.”

Blair's stomach emptied, and although she had the usual exhausted feeling after one vomited, she felt better. Jo always carried a bottle of water with her if they went out together, just in case, and also a toothbrush, a travel size toothpaste, and mints. It took Blair a few minutes to look more presentable, Jo wiping her face, and letting Blair pee then brush her teeth. It took about ten minutes in all, but they exited the bathroom together.

“I'm sorry about that, Dennis”, Blair said as she sat down, looking a little peeked, but with her composure in tact.

“Are you all right, Blair? I knew it would upset you, but...”

Blair kindly stopped him. “Dennis, I think you need to know that I'm about two-and-a-half months pregnant.”

The room went dead silent.

“Well”, Dennis said, a little unsettled by the news, “that wasn't what I expected to hear.” He ended it with a warm smile. “Congratulations, ladies. I think you'll be great parents.”

“Thanks, Dennis”, Blair said with an appreciative smile of her own. “But this just makes the pregnancy more stressful.”

Jo looked over at Blair, a worried look on her face. “Princess, we gotta tell him what we've been contemplating.”

“Contemplating what, Jo?” Dennis didn't understand.

“You're right, Joey”, Blair agreed, “he needs to know.” Blair sat up best she could, and with her “professional” face on, addressed the security expert. “Since Daddy's death, Jo and I have been mulling over several things, Dennis. One is starting a family, which, obviously, we're in the process of doing. But as we told you a few months back, Jo believes Mother could be behind this because of her hatred of Jo, and the fact we're partners.” Blair needed a sip of the water before going on. “I've been mulling stepping down from my position at Warner International, and either selling most of my shares in the company, or transferring them to someone that I trust.”

 _This just keeps getting crazier and crazier,_ Dennis thought in wonder. Yet he understood Blair's reasoning, at least to some extent. True, she had the most stock in the company, with what her father had bequeathed her, but Blair Warner would still be incredibly wealthy without the stocks in her name, or the company under her thumb. He calculated in his head that, without the stock, she's still be worth more than $2 billion, and that might be a little conservative.

All that passed through his mind in a matter of moments.

“You're trying to protect Jo, aren't you?”

Blair nodded. “Joey doesn't deserve to go through this, Dennis. As she said, we've done nothing wrong-maybe we were a little careless with...with the picnic in New Jersey, but we're not ashamed at how much we love each other, and we shouldn't be.

“Jo has built up a first-rate business of her own with the motorcycle dealership, and I'm afraid that the publicity from this-and there's no doubt in my mind that shoe will drop any time now-will hurt her business tremendously. She's worked to hard for that to happen.”

“I agree, Blair”, Dennis concurred. “Maybe someone wants you to resign, but that can't be the endgame to this. Like you've said, someone, possibly your mother, but we don't know, is going after control of the company itself, which means probably ousting Garner, changing some members of the Board, including the Chairman. This is bigger than just your relationship with Jo.”

“He's right, Princess”, Jo said quickly. “I'm just an acceptable casualty for someone who has larger ambitions. I can look after myself and my business.”

Blair had no doubt Jo wouldn't crack, but she was truly worried about Jo's business and the reputation she had built since opening her dealership.

“I hate to sound like we're in a rush here, ladies, but...well, we're up against a Stockholder's meeting in two weeks, and there's no way whoever is behind this will wait two weeks to let this information out. You need to make some decisions.”

Blair again nodded. “Dennis, would it be too much trouble if Jo and I talked for a few minutes before deciding?”

Dennis gave both of them a warm smile. “Of course not. I'll be in the outer office. I want to make a few quick phone calls. Do you want Richard and Dwight to leave?”

Blair shook her head. “No, I'd like them to stay.”

“Very well, ladies?” He rose, reaching the two men who had been listening with no small amount of concern. “Gentlemen.”

* * *

When Dennis closed the door behind him, Blair turned to their two friends. She instructed one of them to pull up an extra chair in the room, and the other to sit where Dennis had been. The two men obviously didn't know exactly why they were still there.

Richard cleared his throat. “I have no idea what to say, Blair, Jo”, he said honestly. “Congratulations on starting your family, but this?” He just shook his head.

“Which begs the question”, Dwight added. “Why are _we_ here when you two wanted to talk?”

“I want your opinion, as well as Jo's. We trust you both with our lives. Your opinion matters to us.”

Richard shrugged. “As Dennis said, your choices are pretty straight-forward. If you sell, anyone could grab the shares. If you resign, that still leaves the door open for whoever is behind this shit to try to grab the company. I think whatever you do, that's the ultimate goal behind this: control of Warner.”

“Agreed”, Dwight said quickly.

Blair looked over at Jo, the two men watching them closely. They could tell that the two women were communicating without even speaking. Jo and Blair seemed to have a connection that went far beyond the spoken word, both men literally fascinated in watching a silent conversation.

Blair raised her eyebrows at Jo. It took Jo a moment, but then her eyes widened in understanding. She spoke out loud. “You're sure about that, Princess.” Jo leaned back and whistled.

“How the _hell_ do you two do that?” Dwight couldn't help chuckling as the words came out, but it broke the tension somewhat.

“Dunno, Dwight”, Jo said with a blush. “We've always been like that it seems.”

“You gonna fill us in on what you two...just said to each other without saying a word?”

The two women looked solemnly at each other, then nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

II

_Close enough to start a war  
All that I have is on the floor  
God only knows what we're fighting for  
All that I say, you always say more  
  
I can't keep up with your turning tables  
Under your thumb I can't breathe  
  
So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me  
No, I won't rescue you to just desert me  
I can't give you the heart you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables  
To turning tables _

_Turning Tables, Adele_

“ **Yes, Dennis, that is what I'd like to do. Our decision is final.** ”

 _As if this day couldn't get any crazier_ , Dennis thought with a wry smile.

Dennis looked at Jo, who nodded agreement with her partner. He then looked over at the two men standing next to the desk, both with dazed expressions on their faces, Dennis almost laughing at how off-balance the two normally sure, reserved men were. “And you two are okay with this?”

“Yeah”, Dwight spoke for both he and his friend. “We're a little shocked, but we can't refuse such an offer.”

Dennis looked back at Jo and Blair.

“And the second part?”

Again Blair nodded. “Quite sure”, she said, smiling over at her lover, grabbing Jo's hand firmly.

“Like I said, Blair, I'd be shocked if something isn't revealed some time today, tomorrow at the least. Do you want to wait until they move?”

“We talked it over, Dennis”, Blair continued, “and we want to talk to Bob Becker over at WCBS and do an interview for both radio and TV, announcing my decision, and putting our side of the story out before any of this hits the fan.”

“I know Bob very well. He's tough, but he's always been fair. Want me to call him? I bet we could get him to do the interview ASAP.”

Again, the woman exchanged glances, both of them nodding at Levine.

“Okay, I can do that in a few minutes.” He turned back to the two men. “When I'm done, the five of us need to talk to Raburn and Garcetti, and work on the other part of this, so none of you go anywhere”, he said with a hard voice, but with a smile on his face. While he was thinking about it, he informed Blair that he would send a team to their apartment and disable the video device. When his technicians called back two hours later, they advised him that the device had been removed, telling him they noticed a wire had broken loose from the setup.

* * *

Bob Becker, Station Manager at WCBS radio and TV agreed to interview both Blair and Jo in a few hours, Levine giving the man a rough outline what was going to be discussed. The veteran newsman knew this would be a big story, and he began preparing for the interview.

While Dennis was talking to WCBS, Blair had called Marla Raburn, informing her that she, Jo, and three others needed to see the advisor ASAP. Hearing the urgency in Blair's voice, Marla cleared her schedule.

Forty-five minutes later, they were at the Raburn and Garcetti offices.

Marla cleared a larger meeting room for the six of them, making sure water was available and enough chairs. When they were seated, Marla wasted no time. “Okay, Blair you called this get-together. Tell me what's happening.”

Blair laid it out to her advisor/friend. Blair was going to tender her resignation to Clarence Garner that afternoon; she informed Marla how it would be announced, then she dropped the bombshell about her stock decision.

Marla blanched. She had seen enough in her career not to react much to most circumstances, but this was big, and she knew it. She had to shake her head after hearing it all, which made Jo snicker despite herself.

“Wow”, Marla said, coming to terms with it. “That's a busy _month_ , let alone one day of information. So, let me summarize:  
  
“Blair, you're going to step down as Vice-President at Warner International. Concurrent to that, you are going to divest ninety-two percent of your holdings in Warner International, splitting it evenly between...”, she looked over at the two younger gentlemen, “Mr. Richard Sennet and Mr. Dwight Freemen, correct?”

“That's the gist of it, Marla.”

“Okay”, Marla said, her mind switching from simply gathering information to executing the wishes of a client. “Blair, it only takes a notarized letter to us to make the request of the transfer. Richard and Dwight, it's gonna take a whole lot more paperwork and computer work to put it in your name.”

“Just out of curiosity”, Jo said with an impish look at her two friends, “how much will that stock be worth for both of them?”

Marla looked at her terminal, pulling up the information. While she did so, Jo winked at the two men. “Stay seated guys, I don't want you to faint.”

Blair rolled her eyes, but snickered.

“According to this, about $6oo million each.”

Despite being seated, the two men visibly blanched, which made Jo and Blair snicker, hand over their mouths.

“ _Holy shit_ ”, Dwight breathed.

“Yeah, exactly”, Richard responded. “And that means you and I control the company, buddy.”

“As I said, you two have a lot of paperwork to fill out. Blair, I'll only need a few minutes of your time, then you and Jo can go. I know you have other things to accomplish.”

Blair suddenly had a thought. “Marla, if I may, actually, I think I'll divest ninety percent to Richard and Dwight. I want to talk to you and Jo alone about the other two percent a little later.”

* * *

Blair filled out the necessary forms to transfer her holdings to Dwight and Richard. Fortunately, there was a notary on duty at the Raburn and Garcetti, which made things much easier.

After that Dennis drove the two women back to Warner Tower. Blair immediately went to her computer, and typing out her formal letter of resignation to the CEO. Clarence Garner was in the building that day, Dennis informing the man that he had urgent business that needed to be taken care of in a short time.

Blair finished the letter, printing three copies: one for herself, one for Dennis, and the original for Mr. Garner. Obviously Jo had no place in the meeting with the CEO, so she remained in Blair's office until she returned, nervously contemplating their new reality.

* * *

Clarence Garner joined the growing list of stunned people that day, as Blair and Dennis first laid out the information Dennis had received early that morning, Blair then informing the CEO of her decision to divest herself of the stock, and resign her position.

Blair had been embarrassed when Clarence was shown the information, including the information on Jo's past, and the compromising photographs-the video's from inside their home were not included. To his credit, Garner didn't comment on the images, as, like Blair, he felt she and Jo had done nothing wrong.

Naturally, his first thought was of the company. “So someone, yet unknown, is-or was-I'm not sure yet, going to try to use you and Ms. Polniaczek to one, humiliate Jo and you; two, to force you to either fight or withdraw, and three, as a means to wrest away control of Warner International.” He sighed. “I hate this job sometimes.”

He rose and looked out the window behind his desk. “I won't say I'm happy that you're leaving, Blair, but from a personal standpoint-and I've known you since you were a young girl, I certainly cannot criticize your decision. I've only met Jo twice, but she seems like a wonderful young woman. And with a child on the way”, he added with a smile, “you don't need the extra stress.”

Dennis informed the CEO of the interview Blair and Jo would be doing later that day with WCBS, and that they would run the interview on TV and radio in the morning, and, at that time, Clarence, with Blair and Jo by his side, would announce her resignation. Blair asked the CEO for permission to inform her staff before the announcement in the morning, the boss agreeing.

* * *

Bob Becker had set up the audio and video equipment in a spacious office usually used for staff meetings, for the interview with Blair and Jo. The outline that Dennis Levine had given him had been stunning, to say the least: the heir apparent to perhaps the most powerful corporation in New York City, was in an intimate relationship with a former gang member and drug addict, who had run away for five years, only to miraculously return home. On top of that, someone had been spying on the two women, obviously gathering information that would help unnamed people or entities to grab the reins of power at Warner international. And on top of that, Blair Warner was pregnant, she and her partner preparing to start a family.

This was big. Huge.

The two women arrived about 3pm, Mr. Becker having water and some snacks waiting for them, trying to put them at ease. As Dennis had told the woman, Becker could be tough, but he was scrupulously fair. He had no plans to do a “gotcha” session with the women. He would be given copies of all the information that Dennis received in the mail, save for the video and audio from their residence. From there, he would craft his interview with the two women.

The session lasted four hours, both women talking candidly about their relationship, where it began, how it had developed, and being just as candid about Blair's decision. Jo even got a plug in for her business, which amused Becker, who took an instant liking to both of the women.

The women left the building, Becker asking them if they could come back later after he and some of his staff edited the information, and they agreed. The next order of business was for Blair and Jo to head to The Bronx, and inform Rose and Charlie. There would be information that would not be flattering about them from what transpired before Jo had run off. They needed to be brought into the loop.

* * *

That Evening, The Bronx

Charlie and Rose Polniaczek, Jo's parents, were divorced but still almost practically lived together at times. They had gone through so many highs and lows with their daughter over the past decade, almost losing her because of their own narrow-mindedness, thankfully regaining her, and now seeing her running her own successful business. In the interim, they had come from being wary of Blair Warner, to quite literally accepting the woman as their daughter.

The weren't prepared, however for all the information that Jo and Blair wree about to hit them with.

The two woman arrived, hugs and kissed exchanged, Rose having ordered pizza and Pepsi for everyone. They settled in at the kitchen table.

“We haven't seen either of you in some time”, Rose said with a smile. She held up her hand. “I get it, from what you've told me on the phone, Jo, you two hardly see each other.”

“Yep, playing grown-up is so much fun, Ma”, Jo deadpanned. Everyone chuckled. “But we needed to see you-and see you before tomorrow. There is a lot going on, and both of you need to be made aware of it.” With that, Jo looked at Blair who took up the conversation.  
  
“We haven't told anyone in the outside world about this, at least not yet, but I'm just short of three months pregnant. Jo and I are going to start a family.”

A moment of stunned silence followed with Rose and Charlie whooping it up, standing up and hugging both women, tears in both their eyes.

“I'm gonna be a Grandma!” Rose was ecstatic. “I'm so happy!” Rose gave Blair a warm hug. “You're gonna be a great mom, Blair.”

“Thanks, Rose”, Blair said with her own smile. “Now, I know that biologically, this baby isn't Jo, but we've made it clear, Jo will be just as much a parent as I am, and that you two will most certainly be the baby's grandparents. Family is more than genetics. You two, basically, along with Joey, are my family now.”

“That's the good news”, Jo cautioned them. “There's a lot more than that going on.”

“You're bringing a new life into the world, my dears”, Rose reminded them. “That beats any bad news.”

“Still, Ma”, Jo warned, “you're gonna wanna sit down when we tell you the rest. It's a lot to take in.”

Jo and Blair spent the next half hour filling Rose and Charlie in on Jo's confrontations with Monica, the suspicion that Monica was going to use Jo's relationship with Blair to try and take over Warner International, and the bombshell news of the day of the photos, videos, and dossier on Jo that was sent to Dennis Levine.

“You think it's your mother, Blair?” Charlie looked at her aghast.

“We don't know, Dennis”, Blair responded. “It was sent anonymously to Mr. Levine.”

“Ma, Pa”, Jo continued, “you need to know that someone has been spying on Blair and I-mostly on me, and they've been digging up information on my past. The Stockholder's annual meeting for Warner is in Dallas in two weeks, and we think there's gonna be an attempt to take over the company.”

“What does that specifically have to do with you?” It was an astute question by Rose.

“Because, Ma, they were able to somehow get my juvenile records; they dug up dirt on me with my time in the Diablos; they've been able to figure out enough to know I was addicted to heroin, and they also know about the circumstances as to why I ran away.”

That stopped the conversation.

“You mean...” Rose blanched. “They know about what we did to you, what The Church did to you? Oh, dear Lord.”

“There's more, Rose”, Blair continued. “Tomorrow morning, WCBS TV and radio will be running an interview with both of us, that we did earlier, today, where we publicly tell the world about our relationship, and that we're starting a family, and going over our lives since Joey left.”

“And part of that is when we turned our backs on you”, Charlie finished the thought.

“Yeah”, Jo said. “But you also need to know that we made it clear that we've all reconciled, and that we're good. It's better that the world hear that from us than a slanted piece from the other side.”

“But there's more”, Blair looked at them hard.

“This is a fuckin' soap opera”, Charlie said, letting his language slip, Rose giving him a warning look. “What else.”

“This whole thing is three-fold. First, it's about taking over Warner International. Second, it's about punishing me for being in love with Jo, and third, it's about someone wanting humiliate Jo to the point that it would break us up. Because of that, I'm divesting myself of ninety-two percent of my stock in the company, transferring it to two people Jo and I trust, and I'm resigning from Warner International.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice the pace of my stories slowing down after today. I've finally been recalled to work after being laid off for almost a year, and it'll take some time to adjust to a more physical schedule. I'm in the middle of writing Story #7 right now. Hope you keep reading!

III

_I spent 20 years tryna get out of this place  
I was looking for something I couldn't replace  
I was running away from the only thing I've ever known  
  
Like a blind dog without a bone  
I was a gypsy lost in the twilight zone  
I hijacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of gold  
  
I been there, done that  
And I ain't lookin' back  
On the seeds I've sown  
Saving dimes  
Spending too much time on the telephone  
  
Who says you can't go home  
  
Who says you can't go home  
There's only one place they call me one of their own  
Just a hometown boy born a rolling stone  
Who says you can't go home _

_Who Says You Can't Go Home, Jon Bon Jovi and Jennifer Nettles_

**Rose and Charlie were having trouble** processing all the information that Jo and Blair had given them. Jo had been right-it was a lot to take in. But they knew that, no matter what, they would back Jo and her partner a hundred percent.

“You're doing that to protect Joey...aren't you Blair?”

Blair rose and sat next to Rose on the other couch. “I love Jo with everything I am, Rose. I'd give my life up for her, you know that. I'm concerned that this will not just humiliate Joey, but do damage to her business. She's worked her butt off, and the business is doing well. So, yes, all of this is to protect her, and also our child.”

Rose hugged Blair again, thankful that she had given the blonde another chance after Jo returned. She was thankful that the two women shared such an incredibly strong bond, and looked out so closely for each other.

“One more thing”, Blair said, looking at her two “in-laws”, as she thought of them. “Jo and I talked about this just before making the final decision on my divestment. As I said, I'm divesting ninety-two percent of my stock in Warner. We were going to split that only with our two friends, but we subtracted two percent from their total, and we're going to give that to the two of you.”

Charlie and Rose looked at each other cautiously. “And, uh...” Charlie had to clear his throat, “how much money are we talking about. I mean two percent can't be...”

Jo cut her father off with a smile. “Pa, it means both of you will be getting twelve million bucks.”

Neither of them passed out, but both Rose and Charlie wilted at the news, Rose starting to cry. Jo knelt down in front of her Parents, Blair still next to Rose. “Ma, Pa, you've done more than your share of heavy lifting in your lives. It's time for the two of you to enjoy life, retire, and, well, it's up to you, find somewhere decent to live. This is our gift to both of you.”

“Joey”, Rose choked, “Blair...”

“After all we put both of you through in the past”, Charlie lamented, “you still do this for us?”

Blair moved over next to Charlie, putting an arm around him. “Charlie, you and Rose gave Jo life, and both of you helped mold an exceptionally brilliant, strong woman. That alone is worth it. But we both love you, with all our hearts. My Daddy is gone, and Mother hasn't been a mother for years. You are my parents now, and I love you both dearly. It's time, as Jo said, for you to enjoy the rest of your lives.”

Charlie hugged Blair with an intensity that surprised the woman, the man audibly crying over he shoulder. “Thank you, Blair”, he said with thick emotion. “We both love you, too.” He broke the hug to look at her. “It took us forever and a day to see how good the two of you are together, and for each other. I'm proud to call you my daughter now.”

Blair happily hugged Charlie, realizing that she had a father once again.

* * *

St. Clair Estates, The Hampton's

Monica Warner had returned to the States, as the fight for Warner International would begin in earnest the following morning. Her two principal allies, Frank Tansey, and Anthony St. Clair, were with her, going over the situation.

“The Post will run the story in a special edition beginning at Noon. Earl Courts has also stold me that, along with the story, he will publish an opinion demanding that Clarence Garner clean house, get rid of Blair. Even with that, it will set us up for the proxy fight in Dallas.”

“What do you think Blair will do?” Monica Warner felt she knew, but wanted the opinions of her cohorts.

“She's so much like David”, St. Clair said, with some admiration. He may have been business and personal enemies with David Warner, but it didn't stop him from admiring the man in some ways, and giving him a healthy respect. “I think she'll stick to her guns. That's Ms. Polniaczek's influence on her-to fight back.”

“That little barbarian”, Monica said with disgust. She would have been flabbergasted to know her daughter used that same word as a term of endearment toward Jo.

“I don't see anything else she can really do. In the end, the goal isn't Blair or Jo”, Frank offered, “but to shape Warner International for the long-term future.”

“As you said, Monica”, St. Clair noted, “Blair comes out of this no worse for wear, even if she's forced out of the company. I don't think it'll come to that. I believe she knows where her bread is buttered in the end.”

“You think she'll just drop Jo, just like that?”

“Monica”, Anthony said patiently, “you're talking about over a billion dollars, and, if and when she would ever become CEO, at least another billion. I don't think it'll be easy for her, but yeah, I think with all this pressure, they'll eventually split up.”

Tansey and St. Clair suspected that as much as Monica wanted to be one of the powers at Warner International, sticking it to Jo Polniaczek was almost just as important. They kept that in mind for future reference.

* * *

Late That Night

It had been an exhausting day in every way for Jo and Blair. Events were spurning them forward, instead of being able to control them at a more gentle pace. But there was no doubt that, either way, a storm was coming, and they had to protect themselves and, more importantly, their unborn child.

Blair lay in bed waiting for Jo to join her, Jo finishing up a quick shower. Surprisingly, Blair hadn't thrown up since mid-afternoon, but she still felt unsettled. She wasn't having any second thoughts about any of this. It was the right thing to do: for her, for her lover, for the child she was carrying. Even though there would be backlash, she felt at peace with where she and Jo were going.

Jo crawled into bed, Blair moving into her lover, their naked skin intimately touching as it always did. There was something so reassuring to Blair, about being able to put a hand on a bare breast or Jo's ass, reminding her what was truly important in her life.

“I thought you might be asleep already, Princess”, Jo said softly, kissing Blair on the forehead. “It's been a helluva day.”

“Ya think?” Blair snorted in laughter, Jo answering it with her own. “Thank you for being next to me all day, baby”, Blair whispered, now kissing Jo lightly on the lips. “I couldn't have done it without you.”

“You comfortable with all this, Blair?”

Blair nodded. “Funny you mention that, I was just thinking about that, and, yes, I'm at peace with it. You and this child growing in me are all I need to get through life, Joey. Everything else is secondary.”

“You know”, Jo observed, “even with our side of the story comin' out in the morning, when the other side puts out their side-and I think Dennis is right, it'll be tomorrow, we're still gonna face some backlash and opposition.”

“I agree, honey”, Blair said, nodding her head. “But we have each other, and I think the interview will show that's all we need.” Blair gently hugged her lover, their breasts melding into each other. Blair was still awfully tender, and, right now, there was no way Jo could really play with the gorgeous, and ever-growing mounds. But Blair needed Jo tonight. “Honey”, Blair continued, I'm sorry I haven't been amenable to love-making lately.”

“It's okay, babe”, Jo said with a smile. “I understand you ain't exactly comfortable right now-although I gotta admit, looking at your tits, how big they've gotten, and how huge your nipples are...driving me crazy.”

Blair laughed delightedly. “Well, they're still off limits, but”, and now she looked lovingly at Jo, moving one of her hands to Jo's center, “do you think we maybe...just do that tonight?”

Jo smiled, kissing Blair, moving her fingers to her lover's folds. “Best offer I've had all day, babe.”  
  


* * *

The Next Morning

Blair had sent out an inter-office memo for her staff to read when they first arrived, announcing an office meeting at 8:30am. Blair did advise them that the CEO would be present, and that everyone needed to be there on time.

An hour after that, WCBS would break in with the interview on both radio and TV, followed by an official press conference held by Clarence Garner at Noon, with Blair and Jo next to him. Jo had advised Myles and Fran that she would not be into work today, and told Fran to have WCBS on in the office. She gave them no more information.

Right at 8:30, Blair and Garner walked into the large outer-office for the Vice-President of International Finance. Everyone was surprised that Blair spoke, not the CEO.

“Good morning”, she said, giving them all a genuine smile. She truly loved her staff, thinking they were the best group in the building, and she was very proud of them. “A lot is going on, so I'll try to be brief, but I ask you for your patience for a few moments.”  
  
Blair went over the information that had been sent to Dennis Levine the previous day. The pictures weren't shown, but Blair did reveal, with Jo next to her, that she and Jo were in a romantic relationship, and that whoever had been shadowing Jo had, as Blair put it, “caught us in some pretty compromising photographs.”

Then she dropped the bombshell.

“From everything we can tell, this is a step to discredit me, and humiliate the love of my life, but it's only a first step. It's believed that, with the Shareholder's meeting approaching, this information about Joanna and I, and our relationship, is the first step of a proxy fight to take over the Corporation.” There was a gasp in the room. “On top of that, I do want to let you know that Jo and I have decided to start a family, and that I'm currently just under three months pregnant.” That news brought loud applause and cheers. When it died, Blair beckoned Jo to come next to her, taking her hand.

“I can't in good conscience let others run the narrative of my relationship with Jo. She's my life. She's running her own successful business now, and I don't want to see it or her suffer because of this.” Blair took a breath, looking at Jo who nodded. “Therefore, as of Noon today, I will have divested myself of ninety-two percent of my stock in Warner International, having transferred it to other parties, and tendered my resignation as Vice-President, which Mr. Garner has accepted, and which will take effect at Noon today.”

Beside the shock, there were tears among many in the room, including Blair. “I ask that you keep this news to yourself-I beg you-until Noon, when it becomes official. I can also tell you that Joey and I did an interview with WCBS last night, and it will be broadcast in one hour on both radio and TV. We wanted to tell the world that we're a couple, very much in love, ready to start a family, and putting our story out on our terms, not someone else's. Mr. Garner and Mr. Levine also tell me that they believe that those who are planning to move against the company are going to release their version today as well.”

Blair paused for a moment, looking sadly at her charges. “Please understand, this has _nothing_ to do with any of you. I love all of you, dearly. To me, you're the finest group of workers in this building, and I'm proud of what we accomplished together. I simply need to protect my partner as we begin a family. I hope all of you understand. Thank you.”

Without exception, everyone applauded loudly, all of them going up to hug Blair, and congratulate her on her pregnancy. After a short while, she called them back to order.

“Thank you, every one of you for that. It's a help to both Jo and I. Now”, she said with a wry grin, “I'm still your Boss for just over three hours.” Everyone laughed loudly. “So I ask you to get back to work, and whoever replaces me, I trust you'll give them the same effort you gave me.”

* * *

At his apartment in Manhattan, Anthony St. Clair had slept in a little that morning, had a good breakfast, took a shower, glancing at the Time3s and The Wall Street Journal as he did every morning. Having risen late, he switched on his radio about 9:30am, which was always set to WCBS.

What he heard startled him.

“... _in this extraordinary interview conducted by WCBS Station Manager Bob Becker, Blair Warner, Vice-President of Warner International Corporation, and the daughter of the late CEO David Warner, reveals an impending attempt to take over the company her father ran for years, her romantic relationship with another woman, her best friend from school, and how it is affecting their life._..”

As if on cue, the phone rang, with Frank Tansey on the other end.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

_Ooh, ooh, ooh,  
People are talkin', talkin' 'bout people,  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it.  
They think we're lovers kept under cover,  
I just ignore it but they keep sayin' we..._

_Laugh just a little too loud,  
Stand just a little too close,  
We stare just a little too long.  
Maybe they're seein', somethin' we don't darlin'.  
  
Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
(Somethin' to talk about)  
Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
(Somethin' to talk about)  
Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
How about love?  
  
I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
You act so nervous, could you be fallin' for me?  
It took the rumor to make me wonder,  
Now I'm convinced that I'm goin' under._

_Thinkin' 'bout you every day,  
Dreamin' 'bout you every night.  
I'm hopin' that you feel the same way,  
Now that we know it, let's really show it darlin'.  
  
Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
(Somethin' to talk about)  
A little mystery to figure out  
(Somethin' to talk about)  
Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
How about love?_

_Something To Talk About, Bonnie Riatt_

**There was nothing that Monica Warner** , Frank Tansey, or Anthony St. Clair could do. The Post had already printed out their Noon edition, but by that time, tongues were wagging all over New York about TV and Radio interview that Blair Warner and Jo Polniaczek had done at WCBS with Bob Becker.

WCBS radio had gone back to its local talk shows after the interview played, the station assuring listeners that it would be aired again, and most of the comments about Jo and Blair were positive. There were some angry voices, denouncing the “degenerate lifestyle” of the two women, as if falling in love with a given person was either degenerate or a lifestyle. Blair had come off as most would imagine-calm, self-assured, and dignified. Jo was Jo. She came off as The Bronx tomboy she was growing up: tough when she needed to be, witty, and not backing down to anyone or anything.

Dennis Levine had sent security over to The Bronx to keep the media away from Rose and Charlie. They had been tense when the interview began, but by the end of it, they were proud of “both our girls”, as Charlie said. The two talked and decided that, if need be, they would talk to the media, hoping to make their story and the mistakes they had made a cautionary tale for other parents.

“Jesus fucking Christ”, Frank Taney said bitterly, as he and Monica had retreated to the St. Clair compound in The Hampton's. “How and who leaked the information to them? Goddammit!”

“So do we go through with the proxy fight?”

Both men looked at Monica Warner, Anthony answering. “I don't think we do. We're still 'unnamed sources' about all this, so if we proceed, it'll become obvious. Maybe we can make them look like fools, that they cried 'Wolf!' and over reacted.”

“Gonna be hard to explain away Jo's juvenile records”, Tansey offered. “And while no one will see the photos of Blair and Jo, at least for now, they still might come in handy.”

“Goddamn that little bitch”, Monica said furiously, referring to Jo. “She talked Blair into divesting and resigning, I know it.”

Tansey looked at her in astonishment. “You heard Blair- _she_ made the decision to divest, and to resign, not Jo. And on top of that, Monica, well, I guess congratulations are in orders, since you're going to be a grandma.” There was more than a hint of sarcasm in the man's remark.

“Of whom I'll probably never get to meet, thanks to that little tomboy.”

Anthony St. Clair looked closely at Monica Warner. He wondered just how far the woman might go to get even with Jo Polniaczek. He himself had been in similar circumstances in the past, and he hadn't flinched at what needed to be done.

* * *

One other person had seen first-hand, years ago, the animosity that Monica Warner held toward Jo Polniaczek. It was back in the days of Eastland, the woman of today a young girl back then, a year behind Jo and Blair. She had admired them both. She thought Blair was as beautiful as any woman ever made, but it was Jo who had stilled her heart. The same things that attracted Blair to Jo had attracted her: the rough edges, the coarse language, the courage to stand up for herself and others. That was in addition to the fact that Jo Polniaczek was as smart as any student that had ever graced Eastland, and, later Langley, and, like Blair, she found Jo drop-dead gorgeous.

Unlike Jo, she had never been able to admit her sexuality to her parents or anyone else. No one in her family was as forward-thinking as David Warner had been, and the price she would pay would be emotionally and financially catastrophic to her. Even Monica Warner had not wanted to leave her daughter destitute. This young lady was sure hers would.

She had stumbled on the information about Jo accidentally, as it had been on her father's desk when she had wandered in one day to look for a copy of a book that she had wanted to read. The name Joanna Polniaczek had jumped off the first page as if the woman had appeared in front of her at that moment. Her father wasn't at home, so she took a peek.

What she saw appalled her.

He father's study had a copy machine, and she had made copies of all the information, including of the intimate photos of Jo and Blair. Those photos had made her heart race, as this was what she had fantasized about doing with Jo years ago, but it wasn't to be. She had hated Blair for years for being so close to Jo, but this morning, hearing the two of them on the radio, and watching cuts of the interview on the TV, she knew she had done the right thing in forewarning Dennis Levine, Jo, and Blair of what was going on.

Sitting in the kitchen of her father's home now, the living room just down the hall, she had conspicuously eavesdropped on the conversation between her father, Frank Tansey, and Monica Warner. In fact, she had strategically placed a small tape recorder in the room, knowing who was coming over, and had been able to record the meat of the conversation.

 _So you want to try and hide? Forget it._ With that, Boots St. Clair rose, cleaned her plate, penning another letter and the tape to Mr. Levine, which she would send by Express Mail on Monday morning. For the moment, she planned to stay anonymous.

* * *

The next morning was quite strange, with Jo going to work, and Blair, not having a job at the moment, getting up and fixing Jo breakfast. Blair had always risen before Jo when working at Warner International. Now Blair, for now, was among the unemployed, yet she felt a sense of liberation and could concentrate on her pregnancy.

Jo arrived to work on time, with her employees there waiting for her. Without fail, they all came up and hugged her, high-fived her, and congratulated her on her performance, and the fact that she would soon be a parent. Jo swelled with pride at how they had greeted her, the woman almost able to walk on air.

By the time they opened a few TV cameras and reporters were canvassing the area-but thinking of everything, Blair had asked the suddenly very wealthy Dwight and Richard to make sure Jo and her staff weren't bothered.

Both men were, to the relief of both Jo and Blair, had found women to date. Richard was now dating a lady named Betsy Fournier, who was a real estate agent, while Dwight was dating a graduate student at NYU named Alison Brinkman. Jo and Blair had instantly taken to the two women, and visa-versa, and they were becoming fast friends. Both men had broken the news to their ladies the night before about their sudden wealth. Since their wealth was all tied up in stock, it wasn't like their girlfriends could just take it and run. They were waiting to see what would happen at the Stockholder's convention before making a long-term decision on their holdings.  
  
They had met late the night before with CEO Clarence Garner, pledging their support to the leader of Warner International, informing him that they were not going to rock any boats at the meeting, which Garner was grateful for. By the time of the shareholder's meeting, the two men would be known, at least by name, to everyone in Warner International, with Garner and Dennis Levine promising to have security around them if needed.

Coming home early that evening, Jo was thrilled, as Blair looked as relaxed, and as healthy as Jo had seen in some time. Her face was glowing. Jo hurried into the kitchen to greet her love.

“Hey babe!” Blair stepped into Jo's arms, giving her a luscious kiss. “How was the first day of our new reality.”

“Let me kiss you some more, Princess, then I'll tell you.” Despite laughing, Blair acceded to Jo's request. When the kiss finally met to Jo's satisfaction, she continued. “Good day, two more sales, but the floor traffic was way up. A bunch of Curious George's, I think, but I think it'll help drive the business.”

“No one gave you any grief?”

“Nope”, Jo assured her. “Our suddenly wealthy buddies had their game faces on today. It was cool.”

“Why don't you change, honey. I should have dinner ready in a few, and then I want to talk to you about something.”

“Uh-oh”, Jo said with a smirk. “Last time you wanted to talk to me, you got knocked up by a syringe.” Blair burst out into laughter, smacking Jo on the arm.

When Jo returned, a fresh salad was waiting for her, Blair just finishing up the main course, which was a pot roast and redskin potatoes with gravy. They began to eat before anything else, Jo having not had a bite since 11am, but once they were well underway with the meal, they began to chat.

“So what's on your mind, blondie? More intrigue?”

Blair laughed and shook her head. “Nothing like that, but now that I'm three months along, Joey, and I'm not working, we can really concentrate on the near future and the birth of our child. I'm wondering if living in Manhattan is still necessary, now that I'm not with the company any more.”

“You want us to look at an apartment closer to Brooklyn?”

“Actually, I've been looking at some homes in places like Hempstead, Rockville Centre and the like. I saw this beautiful home in Rockville Centre that, yeah, is kind of large, but it's gorgeous, and would be a great place to raise a family. And it has a four-car garage.”

Jo's eyes lit up. “Enough room to work on our bikes?”

Blair's eyes twinkled at her. “That was my first thought. You're off Sunday's now, and there's an Open House, and other gorgeous houses in that area. We can make a day of it?”

“I can't wait”, Jo said with a laugh. “Don't get me wrong, Princess, I love our place, but I've always wanted to live in a real house.”

“How about after we clean up dinner”, Blair suggested, “we hop on my computer in the den, and I can show you some of the houses.”

By the end of the night, they had seen four or five houses that they definitely wanted to check out on Sunday, and made plans to do so.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter, "My Town", is by The Michael Stanley Band. Unless you grew up around the Great Lakes, or maybe even in Florida, you probably never heard of this group. They are the pride of My Town, Cleveland, Ohio. Michael Stanley is a legend in Cleveland for his music, the songs her wrote, and as a personality on WNCX radio in Cleveland.
> 
> Last week, Michael Stanley passed away from lung cancer at age 72. He's part of my youth. RIP, Mike.

V

_This old town's been home long as I remember  
This town's gonna be here long after I'm gone  
East side, West side--give up, or surrender  
We've been down  
But we still rock on...  
  
Oh, and this town  
Is my town--alright?  
Love or hate it--it don't matter  
'cause I'm gonna stand and fight  
This town--is my town  
She's got her ups and downs  
But love or hate it--it don't matter  
'cause this is my town  
  
This old town is where I learned about lovin'  
This old town is where I learned to hate  
This town, buddy, has done its share of shovin'  
This town taught me  
That it's never too late_

_Oh, and this town  
Is my town--alright?  
Love or hate it--it don't matter  
'cause I'm gonna stand and fight  
This town--is my town  
She's got her ups and downs  
But love or hate it--it don't matter  
'cause this is my town_

_My Town, Michael Stanley Band_

Sunday

**As the two women and lovers drove** around western Long Island, they were in good spirits. What had started out looking like a week from hell had ended up on a good note, the two women now turning their attention to buying a house where they could raise a family.

They were in no particular hurry, but Blair had seen some gorgeous homes of a size Jo couldn't imagine living in. But Blair was still a social butterfly, and after the birth of their baby, a large domicile would be good for hosting get-togethers.

They toured five houses between Noon and four, all of them gorgeous, all of them very large, but out of the four, one of them truly caught their eyes. It was a large home that was cut between a Ranch and a Cape Cod, two stories, with a gigantic living room, kitchen, master bedroom, and very large guest bedrooms, a fully finished basement/game room. Next to the master bedroom was a huge bathroom with a large washer/dryer included, and a magnificent walk-in shower which was about six feet long and four feet deep, and an over-sized tub nearby, and to top it off, an enclosed four-season's room on the rear of the house.

For Jo, the drive from the home to her store in Brooklyn would be about forty-five minutes, taking the Belt Parkway west past JFK, then to Atlantic Avenue. On warm days, an easy ride on her bike, or during the winter, she could drive her SUV.

It was the last home they had visited that day, and had not planned to do more than look, but this home, with it's hardwood floors, and large rooms, was perfect for what they had been looking at. As the Realtor was showing someone else the property, the two women talked.

“We'll probably find something just as nice if we wait, Princess”, Jo told Blair. “But I gotta say, the location is an easy drive to work, and to anywhere in the city or Long Island. I can't get over the size of the rooms.”

“I think that huge walk-in shower sold me, Joey”, Blair giggled, making Jo laugh.

“Always thinkin' between your legs, blondie.” Blair playfully slapped her lover.

“Barbarian.”

Jo simply bowed, making Blair roll her brown eyes. “What did she say the selling price was, honey?”

“I shoulda brought one of the fliers out, but forgot. I think she said about $1.2 million, which we can easily pay for.”

That reminded Blair of a random thought. “You know what I just realized, Joey? After three years, I still don't have your name on my bank accounts, or on any of my assets?”

“Well, I do have a credit card from one of your accounts.”

“Not good enough. We are, at least for all practical purposes, married, and as I said, what's mine is yours and visa-versa. It's time we make that official, and we'll do it this week.”

Jo was touched, even though she knew it wasn't really necessary. But with such a move, Blair could make Jo her primary benefactor if something happened to her. She had no doubt if she would die, even if she named Jo her heir, her Mother would contest it, but she didn't worry about that.”

“Well, since then I'm gonna be co-owner”, Jo said proudly, making Blair smile. “I love this place, baby. I think we put in a bid on it.”

* * *

The dueling stories in the press had left some scratching their heads as to what really was going on. On one hand, Blair and Jo had taken the initiative and come public before the articles in the _Post_ had run. Of course that didn't stop the rest of the media from trying to get a piece of the action.

On Monday morning, Blair received calls from _The Post_ , the _Times,_ the _Daily News_ , and even the _Boston Herald_ , for openers, all requesting interviews with she and Jo. She was certain that there would be more inquiries. Later that morning, _CNN_ and _FOX News_ also called. WABC and WNBC in New York would also call before the day was out. In every case, Blair said no comment at the moment.

Fortunately for Blair, the same group had called Warner International, Public Relations asking the CEO for guidance. The Press Secretary for the company stated that all the callers had indicated they had already tried to interview Blair. Even though Blair was no longer with the company, she was still the daughter of his late best friend, and he would do right by her. Garner called Dennis Levine, and shortly after that, Levine told Blair to direct all calls to him for now, that she had the full support of the company. Blair advised Dennis that she needed to talk to Jo before agreeing to any interviews.

* * *

Monday afternoon, Monica Warner was meeting with Tansey and St. Clair again, and some minor players in what they had hoped to do. They still weren't sure how to proceed in Dallas in just under two weeks. They were torn between their legitimate desire-at least in their minds-to move the company in what they thought was a better direction (and making themselves richer in the process), and covering their asses individually and collectively.

In the end, they finally decided to not push it at this time, and maybe never. Their opportunity had been taken away by Blair and Jo's move. They would have to wait. Unfortunately for them, and for the second time in a week, someone would torpedo their plan to stay hidden.

* * *

Boots St. Clair had always been an odd girl. At Eastland, she had realized that she was a lesbian in a place that didn't look kindly on that, and within a society that didn't either. She hadn't gone on to Langley, but had opted, against her parents wishes, and attended NYU, getting a degree in Public Relations, of all things, working for a petroleum firm based in Newark. She had never had the desire to excel at anything, and certainly didn't need the money. Like Blair, when she had turned twenty-one, she had inherited a lot of money. It wasn't near what Blair had, but she would never want for anything in her life. She enjoyed what she did, and really didn't want to do anything else.

She would often spend her weekends at her parents place in The Hampton's, since she didn't really have a love life. She had tried to make a go of several relationships with other women, but knowing that she was an odd duck, none of them had taken hold. She was still terrified of what her parents would think. Even though her folks could not take the money she had away from her, they would ostracize her far worse than could have happened to Blair.

She didn't hate her mother and father, but really didn't love them, either, as they were typical corporate parents who were married to the business world, and their true love was the pursuit of wealth and power. She had accidentally overheard her father talking one day about the plan against Warner International, and his mentioning of Blair and Jo as peripheral targets to get there. Thinking back to articles in _The Post_ a year or so earlier, touching on the relationship between her former classmates had angered her like few things recently. One reason was her own timidity about her sexuality, the other was that she would always have a place in her heart for Jo Polniaczek.

She had been the one who had sent the information to Dennis Levine about the plan to go after Warner International and to smear Jo and Blair. She had deliberately not mentioned the names of those involved, hoping it would blow over, but when she discovered her father and his associates were not going to come clean, she decided to out them herself.

She felt no remorse as she mailed the information that would soon reach Dennis Levine.

* * *

It was deja vu for Dennis Levine on Tuesday morning when he received another package with no return address. This one had a hand-written note telling him that a recording was included of the three main participants in the plan to humiliate Jo Polniaczek, drive Blair Warner from Warner International, all in an attempt to attempt a takeover in Dallas.

Upon hearing the three voice, whom he knew as well as the back of his hand, he immediately called the CEO, advising Clarence Garner that they had names to go along with the story that had run in _The Post._

Upon seeing and hearing the information, Garner called Blair Warner. Jo was at a luncheon with her employees that day, so she was at home alone. Garner was sending Mr. Levine over to her with some interesting news.

Arriving at her apartment, Dennis gratefully accepted a cold Pepsi, and a Roast Beef sandwich, since he hadn't had time to eat so far this day. After pleasantries, he laid it out for Blair, pulling out the recording (the anonymous source having sent not just the recording but the entire device that it was recorded in), and letting Blair listen to it.

By the end of the recording, Blair was in a rage.

“Blair, calm down”, Dennis advised her. “You don't need to get your blood pressure up and put stress on the baby or yourself. The deed is done, let that slide for a minute.”

Blair knew her friend was right, taking a long moment, closing her eyes, then breathing in and out a few times to calm herself. “I'm sorry, Dennis, you're right, it isn't healthy for me or the baby, but, for God's sake, I was right-no, Jo was right, that Mother was doing this to get back at Jo.”

“Looking at the information, that's part of it, but your mother has always craved the spotlight, and you heard the info: she was to be Chairwoman of the Board, Tansey CEO, and the St. Clair's with more direct input in the company. That's called ambition. She just found a way to try and shove Jo under the bus, with you right behind her.”

“What is Mr. Garner going to do with the information?”

“Just so happens that Frank Tansey is in town on an extended vacation”, Dennis informed her. “And according to our informant, this recording was made Sunday, which means your mother is in the area, or was in the area. There's nothing that we can arrest them for, not technically, but Tansey isn't going to be working for Warner International much longer. I know Clarence is meeting with our legal team now to go over the fine print of that.”

“Bastard”, Blair huffed. “They were going to try to make Jo and I look like liars, and stay quiet. Interesting”, Blair said thoughtfully. “I wish I knew who our little informant slash Guardian Angel was. I'd like to buy them dinner.”

“Who knows, we may find out some day, Blair. For now, we're dealing with it. It's up to you and Jo, but I wouldn't talk to the media again until we deal with Tansey. I hate to put the company ahead of you and Jo in this case, but...”

She waved him off. 'That's your first loyalty, Dennis, I get that. I don't think we were going to agree to any other press until after the meeting in Dallas, but I haven't talked to Joey yet.”

“One way or another, I think-I _think_ ”, he repeated, "this will put the whole thing in the rear-view. Just hang tight for a while.”

* * *

Just before Jo arrived home, Blair got a call-the first one beside that from Mr. Garner that wasn't from the media. It was the Real Estate Agent, informing her that their offer for the home in Rockville Centre had been accepted. She had a lot to tell Jo that evening.

* * *

Two days later, Frank Tansey was informed that Clarence Garner wanted to see him, as the Vice President was about to return to Buenos Aires in the next few days, and the CEO wanted to discuss some issues in that department. Tansey knew about the issues, none of them extraordinarily serious, but it wasn't unusual for the CEO to meet one of his VP's from other areas of the planet.

He arrived at 11am, and was ushered into the elegant, but not opulent office of Mr. Garner. As the door closed behind him, he moved to shake the CEO's hand. But Clarence Garner had not yet stood, Tansey suddenly noticing that Dennis Levine, head of Corporate Security was off to one side. A sudden cold ball formed in Frank Tansey's stomach.

“Take a seat, Frank”, the CEO said evenly. “We have a lot to discuss.”


	6. Chapter 6

VI

_If the sky above you should turn dark and full of clouds  
And that old north wind should begin to blow  
Keep your head together and call my name out loud now  
Soon I'll be knocking upon your door  
  
You just call out my name, and you know wherever I am  
I'll come running, oh yes I will, see you again_

_Winter, spring, summer, or fall, yeah  
All you got to do is call and I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Hey, ain't it good to know that you've got a friend?  
  
People can be so cold  
They'll hurt you and desert you  
Well, they'll take your soul if you let them  
Oh yeah, but don't you let them  
  
You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am  
I'll come running to see you again  
_

_Oh baby, don't you know about  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall  
Hey now, all you've got to do is call _

_Lord, I'll be there, yes I will.  
You've got a friend. You've got a friend _

_You've Got A Friend, James Taylor_

Two Months Later

**Blair Warner was now five months pregnant** , just over the halfway point of her term. Gone, mercifully, was the daily bouts with morning sickness, and her breasts were not as tender, although, as Jo always said, “they're _ginormous_!” Although Blair nor Jo dare say it, it seemed as if things had finally calmed down in their life.

That wasn't to say there wasn't a lot going on, because there was. They were now the proud owners of a beautiful home in Rockville Centre, and they would be moving into their new domicile in just under two weeks. They hardly had the furniture in their apartment, large as it was, to fill the 5,500 square foot house, and had spent Tuesday's and most Sunday's shopping for furniture to fill out the expanse, the most important purchases being for a nursery.

With Jo working, and Blair to be almost six months along when the move occurred, they obviously not only hired movers to take what they had to the new home, but to set it up, with Blair supervising, the blonde also there to meet deliveries of their new items.

One thing that Jo and Blair had decided not to do so far was to know the gender of their baby. Yet now, with a nursery to put together, Blair thought about asking Jo if she would agree for them to find out. She could make the nursery gender-neutral, but she was kind of old-fashioned that way.

One benefit of not having a job at the moment was that Blair Warner had grown even closer to her “mother-in-law”, Rose Polniaczek. On days when Blair wanted to look at items when Jo was at work, Rose often went with her, to give her advice. The first time Rose had seen their new home, she had been flabbergasted, but was happy that her two girls would live with some comfort, as long, as she reminded both of them, what was really important at the end of each and every day.

Rose and Charlie, separately, and in talks together, had still not decided what do do with their sudden riches, which, after taxes, ended up being about $7 million each. Over lunch one Wednesday, Rose was discussing that with Blair.

“I've never had anything more than a little money to put away here or that, Blair. It's still overwhelming.” Blair had already persuaded both of them to use Marla Raburn as their financial advisor, Rose taking a liking to the other women immediately.

“I finally put in my two week notice at work, as has Charlie. I know”, she said holding her hand up with a smile, “maybe we should have done it a month ago, but, well, I think we needed time to let it sink in.”

Blair squeezed her hand. “I'm so excited that you'll both be retiring. You've earned it, Rose. I'm so happy for you.”

“We have you to thank for it, honey”, Rose said, who, like Jo, had never been one for charity, but she also knew the goodness of Blair's heart, and she accepted the gift gratefully. “I wonder if I can impart something to you that I haven't even brought up with Jo yet?”

“Of course you can, Rose”, Blair assured her. “I don't keep things from Jo when it comes to the two of us, but if you need me to keep it in confidence, I will.”

“Well...” She nervously started over. “A lot has changed since Jo ran away-God it was over eight years ago now, Blair! But Charlie and I did a lot of soul-searching after she left, and I had good discussions with our Pastor, and our outlook in life changed dramatically. You know how long it took me to even think about accepting you and Jo as a couple.” She chuckled at the memory. “Now, I can't imagine you two without each other. You two compliment each other so well.”

Blair simply blushed, allowing Rose to continue.

“The relationship between Charlie and I has never been smooth, God knows, but it was never a matter of love. But we've been talking that, now that we're going to be retired, and we can relax and enjoy life, that we're thinking...of getting back together permanently.”

Blair's eyes lit up, and she shrieked delightedly. “Oh, Rose, that's wonderful!” She hugged the woman that was more her mother than her real mother with affection. “You know I love the both of you dearly, and, at least when I visit, you seem to get along. Maybe without the daily grind, things might be better?”

“That's what we're discussing. It's one reason neither of us has done anything except sell the stocks and set up funds with Raburn and Garcetti. We're still discussing it. Charlie wants to bring it up with Joey after you two move in.”

“Nothing would thrill me more than to see the parents of my one and only get back together. I”m so excited.”

Rose looked at Blair for a minute, and something struck her. “If Charlie and I get back together, it isn't a sure thing, but we might eventually remarry. It just occurred to me that...well, that you don't have that right, nor the luxury to call Jo your 'wife', or your 'spouse'. I suddenly realize, with a child on the way, how utterly unfair that is.”

Blair wiped a tear from her eyes, so touched by Rose's concern and how far the two of them had come. “We don't mention it, Rose, but it frustrates us both that we can't make what we have legal. It affects things like hospital visitation rights, even Wills. I have updated my Living Will, and even though Jo is my executor and I would leave everything to her, I know as I live and breathe that Mother would try to make a grab for some of it.”

Rose was quiet for a moment, looking at what was, truly, her daughter-in-law. “I can't stop Monica from doing anything, I'm sorry to say, but I just had another thought. Jo mentioned you were talking about starting a Foundation to help teenagers, especially gay and lesbian teens who have run away or are considering doing so, to show they don't have to end up like Joey did.”

“That's right. It's something I might start working on after the baby is born.”

“Perhaps you should also look into a Foundation to start pushing for the right of gays and lesbians to get married legally in this country? The love you and Jo share is no less sacred, no less real than that of any between a man and a woman. Perhaps it's time to push for that.”

Blair felt her heart clench, thinking about that task, but if Jo was worth giving her life for, wasn't she also worth making it legal for them to marry?

* * *

Tonight was one of the few times Jo had come home from work frustrated and in a bad mood. She loved her job, and her work. Someone once said if you do something you love, it isn't really work, and that was Jo and her beloved motorcycle store. But even love had bad days.

Blair heard the door open. Usually Jo would holler at her from the hallway, but there was no greeting this time, so Blair headed in that direction. As she entered the hallway, went to greet her lover.

“Hey baby...how are...”

She stopped, seeing the old stony-faced Jo that she had first seen back at Eastland. She stopped short, raising her eyebrows.

“Bad day, honey?”

“Oh, you could say that, Princess.” She moved past Blair, went directly to the fridge, and pulled out a Dr. Pepper, then sat on the couch, looking sullen.”

“Wanna talk about it, Joey?”

Jo turned to look at Blair, still wanting to scowl, but not able to. Her face softened as Blair sat next to her. Jo stopped herself for a few moments, enough to lean in and kiss her girlfriend. “I should make sure I say hello and kiss you before stomping in here like that, Blair. I'm sorry. But yeah, I need to get it off my chest.”

“I haven't seen you look like this in ages, sweetie. What happened?”

“Oh, just two jerks who came in, doing like everyone else to begin with, looking at bikes. Garrett, our new guy was talking to them. I came out of the office, and they saw me, and...” The anger returned to her face.

“What happened, hon?”

“They start flingin' four-letter words when they saw me, calling me 'dyke', 'cunt', 'rug-muncher'. You know all the top 40 hits. Roberto heard the ruckus and came out of the shop, he and Garrett tried to calm them down. They got more and more belligerent, and I told them if they didn't leave, I'd call the cops.” Jo's face turned red.

“And after that?”

“One of the two-one was a guy, and the other his girlfriend, I guess, well, he grabbed one of the shock absorbers that were part of a display, and starts pounding on a couple of my bikes, then kicked them over. Then he tried to get to me, but the guys and two other customers stopped him, and held him down til the cops came. His girl tried to take me on, and I laid her out with one punch. The cops hauled them away later, and we're definitely pressing charges.”

Jo started to quietly sob. Blair didn't know at first if it was because of the damage to Jo's beloved inventory, or because of the personal attacks hurled at her. Jo had assured over and over that the words didn't hurt, but Blair knew Jo's heart, and she knew it deeply hurt her, and always had.

“I'm sorry, baby”, Blair said, taking Jo gently into her arms. “The world is filled with such vile people.”

“Princess”, Jo responded, her head laid on her lover's shoulder, “why can't people just live and let live? I mean, they said they recognized me from the interview we did and it set them off. I'm actually kinda surprised it doesn't happen more often. But to come in, damage my bikes, then try to go after me?”

“Shh, Joey”, Blair comforted her. “Remember, they have the problem, not us. If it means anything, I fall in love with your more every day.”

Jo gave a soft laugh through her tears. “Means the world to me, babe. Without you, I'm just a shell. I love you so damn much.”

Jo settled down faster than Blair thought she would, the two women simply holding each other tenderly, Blair wiping away Jo's tears, Jo sweetly kissing her lover.

“Thanks, blondie”, Jo said, returning to normal. “I've had it building up inside me all day, and I needed to let it out.”

“That's what love is, Joey. Remember for better or for worse?”

“I love you, Princess. So much it hurts sometime.”  
  
“You're my world, Jo, so much that, yes, it hurts sometime.”

* * *

Instead of cooking that night, the girls ordered Chinese, which put Jo in a far better mood, as she wolfed her food down.

“I was out with your mom today, and we were doing some shopping and looking.”

“Oh, yeah?” Jo was tickled pink that her mother and Blair were so close. It had completely washed away the bitterness of what had caused Jo to flee years ago. “How's Ma?”

“She's good”, Blair assured her. “She and I talked about quite a few things today. She did tell me that she and Charlie have finally put in their two-week notices, and are officially retiring.”

“Hot damn!” Jo almost yelled. “It's about damn time they start enjoyin' life and usin' that money. She give you any idea of what she's gonna do next?”

“Nope”, Blair told the little white lie. “Both of them are still trying to come to grips that they're independently wealthy, and how to move into the future.”

“That part, I don't blame em', babe. They've always worked damn hard, just to stay a half step ahead of the game. How long has it taken me to accept that I'm never gonna have to worry about money again? Hell, I'm still not completely comfortable with it yet.”

“They raised you right, Joey. That's one reason why it's hard for you to come to terms with. I was handed everything, from a young age. You, Rose, and Charlie had to fight and claw for what you should have. Love meant far more in your world than money. It's one reason why I admire and adore you so much. You taught me how much more important love is than any amount of money.”

Jo blushed a little. “And you're still teaching me that having money doesn't mean I should stop being who I am.”

“A pretty even deal, don't you think?”

Jo kissed Blair. “Absolutely.”

“One other thing your mom mentioned-and after what you went through today, I think it's made me decide something.”

“What's that, blondie?”

“Your mom mentioned how she's amazed at how much we love each other, and how good for each other we are. Who would have thought that all those years ago?” They both chuckled. “She mentioned to me how utterly unfair it is that we can't legalize our love for each other by getting married.”

“Yeah, well, she's right, and it still pissed me off that I can't legally take your name.”

“I understand that, but I've come to a decision, but I'll only go forward with it if you agree.” Jo nodded. “I think, maybe a year or so after the baby is born, that I'd like to start a Foundation, not only for kids who are thrown out of their house or thinking of running away, but under the same roof, a Foundation that will seek to lobby the state of New York, and even the U.S. Congress, to legalize gay marriage.”

Jo's eyes sparkled at her lover. She was so proud of Blair. “I can't think of anything better to do with some of the money we've been blessed with, Princess. Helping others, especially those that the world treats like shit? I'm all in if that's what you want to do.”

“I think it is, Joey. I think, perhaps, I've found my true calling in life.”


	7. Chapter 7

VII

_We can never know about the days to come  
But we think about them anyway  
And I wonder if I'm really with you now  
Or just chasing after some finer day._

_Anticipation, anticipation  
Is making me late  
Is keeping me waiting  
  
And I tell you how easy it feels to be with you  
How right your arms feel around me.  
But I, I rehearsed those words just late last night  
When I was thinking about how right tonight might be.  
  
Anticipation, anticipation  
Is making me late  
Is keeping me waiting  
  
And tomorrow we might not be together  
I'm no prophet, not I don't know nature's way  
So I'll try to see into your eyes right now  
And stay right here, 'cause these are the good old days. _

_Anticipation, Carly Simon_

One Month Later

**In the end, Blair and Jo decided to wait** to find out if their baby was a boy or girl. It just seemed more exciting that way. By month seven, Blair was just about ready to get this pregnancy thing over with, even though physically she felt great.

Fortunately, she and Jo had resumed some love-making, but not it the pace they had before Blair's pregnancy. They full well knew that once the baby was born, that the tempo of their sexual activity would probably not be what it was before they decided to become parents, but when they did make love, it was just as sweet, as electric, and fulfilling as it ever had been.

The move from Manhattan to Rockville Centre was almost complete. Seeing their house furnished made them even happier with their decision to move into the expansive home, and not be in a high-rise apartment. They hoped this would be their home until the end of their days.

The House Warming was on a Sunday, and it was nice to be able to comfortably bring their friends and family together for the event. Rose and Charlie came, as did Edna Garrett and Dorothy. Jo's two doctor's from her rehab days, Dr. Jennings and Dr. Matthews attended. Jo still saw the latter once a month, and they were good friends. Richard and Dwight came with their girlfriends, the two couples by now getting more serious with each other. Marla Raburn showed up later, as did Dennis Levine, and, to everyone's surprise, Warner CEO Clarence Garner.

Jo and Blair had not seen Mrs. G or Tootie in quite some time, and the greeting between the four of them was immensely happy, but filled with tears, in part because they wished Natalie could make it. Their friend in Denver had promised to call that afternoon.

“Mrs. G!” Jo flung herself happily into the woman's arms, giving her a huge kiss on the cheek. “God, you don't know how much I've missed you. Seeing you is so much better than chatting on the phone.”

Edna smiled brilliantly at the woman. “You look absolutely wonderful, my dear! And to think you and Blair are celebrities now?” The two women laughed at that remark.

“Only thing I want Blair and I to be right now is mom's. You don't know what's she's like right now, Mrs. G.” Blair had been walking toward them, Jo deliberately teasing her girlfriend.

“Oh, turn blue, grease monkey!” Jo stepped back from their former house mother. “Mrs. Garrett, I'm so thrilled you're here.” She kissed her sweetly. “It hurts me that we can't spend more time together, but you're always welcome in our home.”

“If you think the baby won't see a lot of Aunt Edna, you've got another thing coming, Blair Warner.” They laughed and hugged delightedly.

Jo had moved over, wrapping Dorothy in a loving hug. To Jo, Dorothy would always be Tootie to her. “Tootie, kiddo, I've missed you so much, hon.” Blair closed her eyes when hugging the younger woman. Of all her friends when at Eastland, no one had driven Jo more crazy than Tootie Ramsey-well, Blair did but in a different way. Now Jo thought of her as a sister, and loved her dearly.

“Jo”, Tootie cried with a laugh. “It's amazing, we live in the same area, but we just can't seem to get together. Just don't stop calling me once a week!”

“Never, kid. When does the new play open?”

Tootie looked at her proudly. “In four months. We start rehearsal's in two weeks. I know once it starts, it'll be hard for you and Blair...”

Jo cut her off. “Hey, none of that. Nothing will keep Blair and I away from watchin' you in the first play you get a big role in. I'm sure Ma and Pa will be glad to baby-sit one night.”

“Maybe you can bring Mrs. G. to a show?”

“That would be perfect. Maybe we can get Nat to get her ass back here as well.” The two friends laughed.

As everyone mingled, Blair looked out proudly at all of them. This was her family-even Mr. Levine and Clarence Garner, who even though Blair had disappointed him by leaving Warner International, had still reached out to support and, as much as he had been able, to protect Blair and Jo during the crisis a few months back.

Jo spied her girlfriend looking over the gathering, a smile crossing her face. She moved next to Blair's side. “Family, ain't it great?”

Blair beamed at Jo. “I was just thinking the same thing. This...this is what makes life worth everything, Joey. Being with the love of my life.” Her eyes sparkled at her lover. “And having our family with us as well. This is all we need.”

“Yeah, and it'll come in handy when we need a babysitter, won't it?”

Blair laughed loudly at the unexpected comment, kissing Jo sweetly.

Mrs. Garrett saw the tender exchanged. Everyone had a drink in their hands, some alcoholic, some not, but she used the moment to get everyone's attention.

“Everyone? Everyone, can I get your attention for a minute?” Edna had a voice that commanded people listen, developed over years of dealing with young, noisy girls at Eastland. “Thank you. For those few of you who don't know me, I'm Edna Garrett. I was Jo and Blair's house mother at Eastland so many years ago. If it's all right, I'd just like to say a few words?”

There were no objections, Jo looking at the woman with a smirk.

“When these two first met, most of you know that they couldn't stand to be in the same room.” Everyone laughed loudly, Jo and Blair doing the same, but turning red. “It was all I could do to keep them from killing each other. But over the next decade, at Eastland, and later at Langley, these two woman, so different, yet so alike”, Edna said fondly, “became the best of friends. After some tough years, they came to realize they weren't just best friends, but that they couldn't live without each other.”

Blair leaned her head against Jo's shoulder, Jo kissing the top of her head.

“And how far they've both come. We're here today to welcome them into their new, absolutely spectacular home, as they prepare to welcome a new life into the world.” Edna raised her glass, the others following suit. “To Blair Warner and Jo Polniaczek, may your life in this home be filled with peace, love, happiness...and diapers.” Everyone roared at the last words, raising their glasses.

* * *

Far away in France, Monica Warner was trying to keep her daughter Bailey happy. The young girl, almost ten now, was a handful, and one that Monica hadn't expected at her age. She loved Bailey very much-in her own way, but she had never broken free of the desire to leave her children to the care of others while she enjoyed traveling the world and living the High Life. This wasn't the life she had envisioned when becoming David Warner's wife so long ago.

Even though she thought she loved Bailey, she actually just tolerated her existence, making sure she was taken care of and healthy, but there was no close bond between the. It was starting to become an issue that affect Bailey greatly, as she felt isolated living in the large, empty estate, her mother not allowing friends to visit her.

On that same Sunday, Bailey Warner had taken out a pen and paper, and written a letter. It was long and sad, and she knew who she was going to send it to. While her mother was out shopping with a friend, Bailey went to the post office in the tiny French town, the postal clerk determining how much postage was needed to send to the address on the envelope, and the young girl dropped it in the mailbox.

Walking home sadly, she hoped that the letter might change her life.

* * *

Anthony St. Clair had been facing blow back within St. Clair Industries since it was revealed that he, along with Monica Warner, and now-former Warner International Vice-President Frank Tansey had been behind the aborted attempt to take over the late David Warner's company, and to try and discredit Blair Warner and Jo Polniaczek as part of the plan to do so.

Tansey had been fired, and for at least a year he couldn't latch on with another Warner competitor due to a non-competitive clause in his contract. For now, he had been hired on at Fox Business New as a market analyst, something he was eminently qualified for. Monica had quietly slipped back to Europe, going dark again.

St. Clair had kept control of his company, but there was a faction of shareholders that hadn't looked kindly on his adventure, the irony of the tables being turned on him not lost on the man. For the moment, things were quiet. He had spent most of his energies bringing his business to heel, now he sent out his own security team to try and track down who had twice turned over sensitive information to his corporate rival.

No listening devices had been found in his home in The Hampton's, which was the first thought he and his team had thought about. His office in Manhattan was equally clean of devices. His security teams had been given access to do a thorough search of his home, his office and other St. Clair properties in a quest for information.

One of those properties was Boots St. Clair's apartment in Brooklyn.

The security people were well-trained, and could either rip a room apart, or be very circumspect about their search. Anthony St. Clair had ordered them to be careful, and to put everything back in it's place at each of his properties. It didn't stop the thoroughness of their search.

The Wednesday after Jo and Blair's house-warming, while Boots was at work, they canvassed her home. The apartment was not huge, but comfortable and clean. After thirty minutes, one of the security members found a small recorder for miniature cassette tapes in a box on Boots' main closet. Taking it out, he and the other person doing the sweep listened to see if anything was on them. When they heard the voice of their boss, and two others, and the subject they were talking about, they knew they had found what Anthony St. Clair had wanted.

The two men looked at each other, but with no satisfaction. They both knew Boots, and though she was kind of odd, she was sweet in her own way. They knew that their boss could be a ruthless son-of-a-bitch, even toward members of his family. He had proven that once with one of his nephews who had crossed him. That nephew was alive, but he was in a wheelchair after unknown assailants had assaulted him. No suspects had ever been found. The two men hadn't taken part in that job, but well knew it had been ordered by Anthony St. Clair.

The two made copies of the recordings, having all kinds of audio and video equipment in the large van they used, and took the information to Mr. St. Clair. To say that the man had gone into a rage was an understatement. His venom toward his daughter was frightening. When he dismissed him, one of the two went to his own apartment, and made a call to a cell phone number that he had.

* * *

It hadn't taken Jo a lot of adjustment to leave for work earlier after their move to Rockville Centre. Jo, like Blair, had always been at ease getting up in the morning, and adjusting her schedule by an hour wasn't hard. It did mean getting home a little later at night, which she didn't like, but it was the price of doing what she loved.

Even though they had moved in, Blair was still doing some home shopping, as they hadn't bothered filling in the four guest bedrooms with bed or dressers and night stands yet. It would be a while before they were ready to have overnights with family, like when Natalie would ever come in from out-of-town, so it was a back-burner issue. Still, Blair liked to get some ideas and run them by Jo.

The nursery was all but complete, Charlie having gone out and bought a rockingchair for Blair so she could breast-feed the baby in the room, especially at night, or that Jo could use on the nights she would take care of their baby with bottled breast milk. It was one of the sweetest gifts Blair could ever remember getting. She told Jo that, after the baby was born, they would need to take Rose and Charlie out to dinner, to thank them, and to spend some time with their Grandchild.

It was going on Noon, when Blair usually got a call from Jo when she took her lunch break, when her cell phone rang. She smiled as she walked over to the phone, sure that it was her lover. She looked at the number. It was area code 718, a Brooklyn number, but not one she recognized.

Shrugging, she picked up the phone. “Hello, is this Blair Warner?”

“H...hello”, a shaky, 0bviously frightened voice on the other end of the line said. There was something familiar about the voice, but Blair couldn't place it.

“Yes, this is Blair, how can I help you?”

“Blair...Blair, it's Boots...”

Blair's eyes went wide. “Boots St. Clair?”

“Blair...God, I'm in big trouble, I need help!” The woman was sobbing now.

“Boots, honey”, Blair said trying to calm her former friend and often times rival. “What's wrong? Where are you?”

“I can't stay on the phone long, Blair, is there somewhere I can meet you? And fast?”


End file.
